Recently, as eco-friendly and lower power lighting has been spotlighted, and it is no exaggeration to say that the core technology thereof is a light emitting diode lighting (LED) technology. In addition, LED lighting devices have been actively spread. Recently, lighting devices have functions that a user can adjust the brightness of the lighting devices to desirable brightness beyond a simple turn-on/off function.
In addition, the burden of electricity rates is increased due to the high price of oil, and safety is issued in nuclear power generation. Accordingly, the change of a current energy consumption structure is required. Lighting occupies 20% of global power consumption. If the LED is used for the lighting, energy can be saved by 30% to 50% in the field of the lighting.
In addition, if a smart lighting system is constructed by grafting information technologies (sensors, communication, micro-processors, and the like) to the LED, energy reduction (by about 50% to about 90%) is innovatively accomplished and human-friendly and optimal lighting environments can be realized.
However, according to the related art, smart lighting systems are only limited to energy reduction and emotional lighting, and the optimal lighting technologies based on user actions are not realized.